Panic room
by starrgalaxy
Summary: Set during the pilot. Abbie calls Andy for backup when she figured out what the horseman wanted. Andy kidnaps Abbie and takes her to a panic room. This is going to be a day by day of Abbie in the panic room, and how it affects the people in her life. Prologue is first. R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

"It is real Ms. Mills, the faceless mirror, the four trees. I saw it as well."

Hearing those words may have scared Abbie more than actually seeing those things. It was enough that she herself had witnessed a demon rise from the very grown she felt stable enough to prance around on so long ago, but hearing another person a tangible-breathing human being say that he saw it as well? Could this be a case of mass hysteria? Abbie began to recount everything she'd seen earlier in the day. Let's see there was the Headless man riding a horse with crimson eyes. An ungracefully thin gangly demon in the mirror at the precinct. Oh yeah, there was the guy claiming to have lived in sleepy hollow over 200 years ago who is now riding shotgun in her police cruiser. This day just couldn't get any better. The lieutenant quickly whipped out her phone and dialed the first number she thought of.

"Andy please I need you to call an all units," Abbie could practically hear him roll his eyes at the other end of the phone.

Since highschool she could get Andy to do anything she wanted, all she had to do was bat her eyelashes and he would hand her the world on a silver platter. Too bad Andy wasn't riding shotgun, Abbie wouldn't have to ask twice.

"I'm telling you it's at the church," Abbie pushed.

"Woah woah you know this how because of that wack job,"Andy accused.

Abigail peered over to Ichabod and sighed," I'll explain everything just get them there. If I have to go through Irving he'll ask for proof that I can't give yet, and the department is spread thin as it is."

"No kidding. I just worked a 36 hour shift...just getting home," Andy uttered.

Abbie was getting fed up. If Brooks wasn't gonna help her there wasn't any reason for him to be on the phone right now. She could be spending her time coming up with another plan. She was already too close to the church to turn back around though.

"Look, I'm right about this I need to get this guy," Abbie didn't like begging Andy.

"And if you don't it's on both of us," why did Andy have to be such a pessimist?

"Andy. Trust me. Please," the lieutenant yelled into her phone.

"Alright I'll call it in. I'll meet you there,"he finally agreed.

"Thank you," she tried not to sound too satisfied.

Andy pulled up to the cemetery in front of the church. Rounds of bullets could be heard nearby. What has this girl got herself into? Abbie spotted him before he spotted her.

"You alright," he asked alarmed.

"I need a rifle from your trunk now." The lieutenant said while walking to the back of Andy's cruiser.

Andy quickly popped the trunk.

"Where's back-up," Abbie asked breathlessly.

"I don't know. I called it in," Andy quickly scanned the area for the tall British guy.

Abbie whipped her phone out. If you want something done right do it yourself she thought.

"Metro officers need-"

She hit the ground with a loud thud.

Shortly after, Andy wondered if he had hit her too hard. He didn't mean to draw blood.

"I told you to stay away from him. I tried, but you don't listen," Brooks said as he laid Abbie in the backseat of his police cruiser.

"Andy please," Abbie muttered.

He stroked her face to calm her," it's okay I wanna protect you."

"Andy please, the lieutenant whispered again.

"I'm gonna protect you," Abbie bit down on Andy's hand and wouldn't let go.

Andy shrieked as he punched Abigail with his loose hand.


	2. Day 1

Fluorescent pale lighting beamed down on Abbie as her eyes fluttered Beneath her eyelids causing a series of pain-filled thumps to crash into her skull. She clinched her eyebrows together as her brain recognized the continuous loud thumping in her ears. What was going on? Abigail willed herself to wake up. It seemed as if it took every muscle in her body to open her eyes, but she did it. Determination was always one of her best qualities. Abbie found herself lying on an unfamiliar bed inside a room that didn't belong to her.

"What the hell," she said rubbing her eyes. The disoriented lieutenant threw her legs over the hard bed, more like a blinged out cot, and sat straight. Her mind was still cloudy as her eyes gave the room a quick sweep. A small bathroom and a pantry took up most of the space. Noticing a door, she tested her weight on her feet, afraid that she would fall and walked towards it. Her heart rate sped up as she slowly came closer to the big ugly metal door. She brought her bottom lip in between her teeth when she noticed that it had no door knob, just holes where one once existed. This is all too lieutenant began to bang on the hard metallic door as loud as she could.

"Hey! Somebody get me out of here!,"Abbie screamed.

Her eyes nearly bulged out of the place they called home when she heard a noise on the other side of the door.

"Hey!" She banged even harder on the door causing her palm to scream at her. "Please! Let me out of here!" She hated the idea of being stuck someplace with no way out. It brought up too many memories, too many possibilities. Flashes of her mother and Jenny locked in facilities plagued her mind, always there never leaving. "Please!" She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her. Abbie remembered it was the 21st century and proceeded to search for her phone in her many pockets.

"Shit, Abbie whispered as she pushed the stray hairs out her face.

Was she kidnapped? How the hell did she end up there. The last thing that she remembered was calling Andy about back up to bring down a headless horseman who killed corbin. The lieutenant laughed at how nuts she sounded.

I've gotta get out of here she thought. This place is too small, a headless killer is on the loose, and Crane's all alone. I do not have time to be- abbie searched for the words to describe her situation: Held hostage, trapped, kidnapped? No those all sounded too vulgar. stuck. Yes that's the word. I do not have time to be stuck here she declared. Abbie rushed to the rustic bathroom. No windows. Of course. Where was she? In some kind of basement? she searched for anything that would help her situation. She opened the medicine cabinet and saw a bottle of pills. She picked it up and read the label.

Prescribed to: Andrew Brooks

Abbie's hand began to shake as she let the medicine fall into the clean sink. She closed the mirror and caught a glimpse of her reflection. A nasty gash invaded her once smooth skin on the right side of her forehead. The mocha skin now purple and red around the edges. Abbie brought her hand up to touch it. A flash of Andy's angry face came into her mind, along with the sleek black end of his rifle coming towards her face. She flinched at the new information. Abbie heard the door open. She thought about storming Andy so she could make it to the door just in time, but this isn't a blockbuster movie. She stood in the middle of the bathroom pondering her next move.

"You're awake," Andy said with an awkward smile.

Abbie stared blankly.

Andy stepped closer.

Abbie pressed her back against the sink; sizing him up. She could take him.

"Look Abbie, I know how this all must seem, but I'm not here to hurt you, the cop raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Oh really, you can tell that to the gash on my forehead," Abbie seethed.

"Collateral damage is all," Andy shot back.

Abbie stood with her right arm over her stomach and her left fist under her chin; thinking position.

"So what's the plan here Andy? Why am I here," the angry lieutenant asked.

Andy walked out of the bathroom slowly thinking very specifically on his answer to that question. "You're here because of who you are. One wrong move or relationship with the wrong person and you could be killed." Andy finally spoke. Abbie stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Because of who i am? I can be killed? What kind of bullshit is that?" Abbie yelled walking toward Andy. Was everyone in this town secretly a psycho? Andy had been her friend since freshman year of high school. Yeah he was a little off sometimes, but not in a million years did she think that both of them would be in this situation. "Andy listen. I don't know what kind of crazy you've been eating for breakfast, but this isn't right. You need to let me go. There is no one after me, (besides the headless horseman) and I'm definitely not some rare precious ruby that needs to be protected,"Abbie said carefully. She knew how these things could go. She wasn't selected to go to Quantico for her good looks. (Well she did send in a photo I.d, and she looked damned good on that picture if she did say so herself.) Andy was annoyed. All this he went through to protect her from that...that monster and she's in his family's panic room complaining about not being a diamond or whatever metaphor she used.

"You're not going anywhere. " Andy said nonchalantly. Abbie swallowed her spit as she stared up at him, her big brown eyes glossed over with tears. She shook her head slowly and clasped her hands together. "Andy" she began. Andy placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Abbie, there's no point. Get used to this place. You're gonna be here awhile." This time she let a single tear drop down her cheek. Her throat felt raw from holding back tears.


End file.
